Ma drogue
by Emi-neko
Summary: Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit. La drogue, le poison, et les maladies n'existaient pas pour lui. Seulement, Naruto va se rendre compte qu'il existe une drogue à laquelle il ne peut résister. OS Sasunaru !


Il le savait, aucune drogue, aucun poison, aucune maladie ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et pourtant, il en existait une qui pouvait le faire flancher, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où il était encore Genin, c'était ce jour-là que sa capacité avait été découverte. Tsunade, la nouvelle Hokage, faisait passer des test pour que les ninjas puissent connaître leurs allergies, ce à quoi ils étaient immunisé, et s'ils pouvaient résister aux drogues et aux poisons. Ce qui pouvait être utile à savoir pour certaines missions.

Le principe était simple : une simple goutte de produit entre deux couches de peaux, s'il y avait une réaction provoquant une petite plaque rouge (mais affreusement brûlante) sur la peau, cela voulait dire que le ninja y était allergique. De même pour les drogues et poisons que l'organisme rejette naturellement. Les maladies étaient simplement évitées grâce à d'innombrables vaccins. Ces tests duraient majoritairement quelques jours, les vaccins, eux, étaient faits en quelques mois.

* * *

_Leur Sensei les avait prévenus au matin de cette nouvelle procédure, valable pour tout ninjas. C'est ainsi que l'équipe 7 se rendit aux salles d'examens, à l'hôpital. _

_Naruto râla._

_"Mais pourquoi on doit se faire piquer, Dattebayo ?"_

_Sakura le frappa violemment sur le crâne et lui expliqua une énième fois que c'était pour savoir ce à quoi ils étaient résistant, sous le soupir de Sasuke._

_"T'as peur des piqûres Uzunatocatchi ?"_

_Le concerné se redressa soudainement avec une moue boudeuse et se mit à crier._

_"Pardon ? Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, le futur Hokage, j'airais peur d'une simple piqûre ?! Tu me sous-estime Uchiwa !"_

_Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'entrée de l'infirmière, qui arriva évidement avec une grande seringue avec une aiguille d'au moins cinq bon centimètres. Le blond pâlit immédiatement en avalant sa salive sous le petit rire de Sakura. Le brun soupira, mais il n'était pas tranquille non plus. Quand au Sensei, il avait tout simplement mit les voiles en disant qu'il avait déjà fait le test. Naruto et Sakura eurent à peine le temps de lui hurler qu'il mentait, qu'il avait déjà disparut dans un nuage de fumée._

_On les fit entrer dans une pièce avec trois chaises en leur demandant d'enlever leur veste, car les piqûre se faisait sur les bras. Le blond fit balancer ses jambes dans le vide, profitant de la hauteur de la chaise pour examiner la tonne de flacons qui étaient exposés sur une table un peu plus loin. Sakura posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

_"On va tous les tester aujourd'hui ?"_

_"Bien sûr que non ! Ria l'infirmière. Ce matin, ce sont les tests d'allergies aux médicaments. Ces produits sont les composants principaux des antidouleurs et des anesthésiants. Et cet après-midi, on testera les poisons."_

_"Je vois... répondit la rosée."_

_La jeune médecin alla les voire chacun leur tour pour leur tracer plusieurs cercles d'un petit centimètre de diamètre sur les bras. Naruto et Sasuke haussèrent les sourcils. _

_"C'est pour quoi faire ? Questionna le blond"_

_"Eh bien, si vous êtes allergiques à un produit, vous aurez une rougeur sur la peau, et si elle dépasse ce cercle, c'est que vous y êtes trèès allergique."_

_Le brun regarda son bras quelques instants d'un air pas très rassuré. La rosée semblait un peu anxieuse, mais Naruto s'était enfoncé dans sa chaise d'un air boudeur. Il lança à Sasuke. _

_"On pari que ça nous fait rien ?"_

_"On est là pour savoir si on a des allergies, idiot. On sait pas si on aura des réactions."_

_"Allez ! On pari ! Insista le blondinet avec une voix étrangement enfantine."_

_"Tss... Si tu veux..."_

_Sakura soupira alors que l'infirmière arrivait avec le premier produit : de l'aspirine. Elle l'injecta entre deux couches de peau sur les trois ninjas. Ils s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs que la piqûre ne faisait pas mal, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour Naruto. Ils constatèrent donc qu'ils n'étaient pas allergiques à l'aspirine. Les tests se poursuivirent, le paracétamol et ibuprofène ne leur firent rien. _

_La rosée poussa alors un grand cri de douleur mélangé à de la surprise pour le quatrième produit. Une simple goutte avait suffit à déclencher une tâche rouge et enflée sur son avant bras. La sensation de froid douloureux qu'elle ressentit n'était vraiment pas des plus agréable. Naruto sursauta en l'entendant et Sasuke se redressa vivement. _

_"Sakura-chan ? L'appela le blond."_

_L'infirmière se recula et nota quelque chose sur la fiche de la rosée. _

_"C'était quoi ? Questionna le brun."_

_"Sakura-san, fit calmement l'infirmière. Vous êtes allergique à la codéine."_

_La rosée essuya ses larmes en hoquetant tandis que les deux ninjas étaient en train de se demander s'ils auraient aussi mal en cas d'allergie. La jeune médecin reprit :_

_"Nous verrons si vous l'êtes aussi avec la morphine tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je vous laisse vous s'en remettre, d'accord ?"_

_Sakura hocha la tête. Au final, Naruto et Sasuke n'eurent pas de réactions pour la codéine. La morphine, à la surprise de l'infirmière, ne fit presque rien à la ninja. Une mini tache rouge pas plus grande que deux millimètres. Et pourtant, la codéine était un dérivé de la morphine. _

_La séance se poursuivit ainsi. On découvrit que Sasuke était allergique à l'arnica, ce qui le surprit. Naruto, lui, n'avait eut aucun test positif. La jeune médecin les libéra enfin pour la fin de la matinée. Le blond sortit de l'hôpital tout content et avec un grand sourire. _

_"C'était pas si terrible en fait !"_

_Sous le regard noir de ses deux coéquipiers qui avaient douillé pour une simple piqûre. Et ça, Sasuke ne s'en remettra jamais. "KO par piqûre !" comme disait l'Uzumaki. Quelle honte... pour de l'arnica en plus ! Il envoya un caillou bouler en se jurant de ne pas avoir d'autres réactions. Ce qui évidement ne serait pas possible l'après-midi. _

_"Naruto, intervint Sakura, on teste les poisons tout à l'heure..."_

_"Et ? Répondit-il comme si c'était pas grave."_

_"Et aucun Ninja n'est immunisé contre TOUT les poisons ! C'est même un miracle si on ne ressent pas deux produits !"_

_Le blond commença à pâlir. Ce fut le moment idéal pour l'Uchiwa d'en rajouter une couche, avec un ton tout à fait détaché._

_"Tu vas douiller ta race."_

_Naruto réagit au quart de tour. _

_"Eh ben comme ça on sera deux !"_

_"Répètes ça ?! Lui cria Sasuke."_

_"Tu es douillet Sasuke, t'as même faillit pleurer ! lui lança-t-il en lui tirant la langue."_

_"Peuh ! Attend donc tout à l'heure, tu chialera comme un bébé !"_

_Sakura se plaça immédiatement entre ses deux collègues pour les calmer. _

_"Calmez-vous enfin ! C'est ridicule ! Vous voulez être rivaux même pour des piqûres ?!"_

_Le blond se détourna en grognant. Inutile de préciser qu'il allait au stand de ramen pour manger un morceau, ou plutôt : plusieurs bols biens remplis. Le brun, lui décida de rentrer chez lui en refusant que la rosée l'accompagne. Celle-ci retourna chez elle avec une moue déçue. Plus tard, au point de rendez-vous avec leur Sensei, les deux ninjas continuaient de se lancer des éclairs. Kakashi arriva avec une demie heure de retard._

_"Yo les jeunes !"_

_"Vous êtes en retard ! Hurlèrent Naruto et Sakura."_

_"Désolé, j'étais partit faire des courses, et une femme enceinte à eue des contractions donc j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital."_

_"Menteur ! Crièrent-ils"_

_Le sensei sembla bouder._

_"Pour une fois que je dis vrai... Mais passons. Alors, ça c'est bien passé ?"_

_Sakura et Sasuke lui envoyèrent un regard froid. Kakashi fut surprit de voir que le blond se portait comme un charme._

_"On dirait que non... Et toi Naruto ?"_

_"Ni-qu-el ! S'extasia-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe pour emmerder le brun."_

_Celui-ci lui envoya des éclairs avec les yeux. Le Sensei sourit sous son masque. _

_"Maintenant, on va commencer les choses sérieuses. Vous passerez chacun votre tour, Naruto à 13h30, Sasuke à 14 h30, et Sakura à 15h30. Mais je préviens, ça fait pas du bien... C'est du poison quand même !"_

_Naruto déglutit avant de hurler :_

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je passe en premier ?! C'est du sadisme !"_

_Kakashi haussa les épaules alors que Sasuke affichait un sourire vengeur. _

_"C'est comme ça, il faut bien un premier. Bon je vous laisse, à demain les jeunes !"_

_Sur quoi il disparut à nouveau sous les cris d'indignation de ses élèves. _

_"Mais pourquoi il nous laisse en plan, Dattebayo ?!"_

_"Va savoir... répondit le brun."_

_Sakura sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :_

_"Je sais !"_

_Elle fit signe à ses collègues de s'approcher, comme pour leur dire un secret. Elle chuchota :_

_"Je suis sûre qu'il est amoureux !"_

_"Quoi ? Fit le brun"_

_"C'est débile... Grogna l'autre."_

_Ce qui lui valut une coup de poing en plein sur le crâne. Elle reprit d'un air tout à fait sérieux :_

_"C'est lo-gi-que ! Sinon il ne serait pas en retard."_

_"Explique toi, lança Sasuke."_

_"Mon père fait pareil, il est tout le temps en retard au boulot parce qu'il veut rester avec ma mère, soupira-t-elle."_

_Naruto se frappa l'intérieur de la main en poussant un "ooohh !" exclamatif qui prouvait qu'il avait comprit. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. _

_"C'est idiot. Il a pas besoin de se mettre en retard s'il peut la voir en rentrant."_

_Sakura bouda quand à cette réponse de l'Uchiwa. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise un truc du genre "je ferais pareil" ou bien ne serais-ce qu'un petit "ah oui...", qui pourrait prouver qu'il pouvait tenir à quelqu'un. En fait, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il fasse pareil avec elle. Un cri de Naruto les fit sursauter._

_"Hey mais j'suis en retard !"_

_En effet, avec le retard du prof, il était presque 3h25. Naruto se mit à courir en leur faisant au-revoir de la main. Sakura fut très heureuse de se retrouver seule à seule avec Sasuke et lui lança timidement :_

_"Tu veux faire quoi en attendant ?"_

_Le brun s'étira en l'ignorant presque._

_"Je n'ai qu'une heure à attendre, je vais aller directement à l'hôpital."_

_Second vent de la journée pour Sakura Haruno. _

_"Heu... Je peux rester avec toi ? Je n'ai rien à faire."_

_La seule réponse qu'elle eut, fut brève et rapide :_

_"Si tu veux."_

_Naruto, lui, arriva à l'hôpital avec seulement 5 minutes de retard. Il y avait du bon à être un ninja, on pouvait courir plus vite, et sur les toits. Une infirmière l'emmena dans une pièce éloignée et lui prit l'autre bras, pour changer. _

_"Tu veux les plus forts pour commencer ? Comme ça tu auras moins mal à la fin, lui proposa-t-elle."_

_Le blond avisa les flacons et déglutit._

_"Si vous voulez..."_

_Elle lui redessina des cercles et commença à remplir la première seringue de quelques gouttes d'un liquide peu attirant. Naruto commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée, vu l'état de Sakura, et même de Sasuke après une réaction allergique, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être piqué. Il recula à l'approche de la seringue. _

_"prêts? Lui demanda-t-elle."_

_Le blond déglutit en hochant la tête. Lorsque la seringue se planta sous sa peau et que le liquide fut envoyé, Naruto s'attendait à une brûlure violente comme Sakura le lui avait décrit, mais à la place, il y eut une réaction à laquelle personne ne pouvait s'attendre. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, résistait au poison le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister. Et même pire que ça : il l'absorbait comme s'il s'agissait d'un élément essentiel pour son organisme !_

_Tout deux restèrent totalement estomaqués par ce phénomène. L'infirmière testa le produit sur elle même pour vérifier, et ne put retenir un cri. La tache sur son bras était aussi grande qu'un poing. Ils se regardèrent alors, encore plus incrédules._

_Sasuke et Sakura venaient de finir leurs tests, un ninja s'était apparemment désisté, la rosée put passer en même temps que son collègue, quand ils virent avec stupéfaction Naruto sortir de la pièce, totalement paniqué. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever qu'il criait déjà vers la porte :_

_"Tu m'approche pas avec ce truc Ba-chan !"_

_La Hokage ressortit de la pièce avec une grande seringue, les poings posés sur ses hanches. _

_"Naruto, tu retourne t'asseoir !"_

_"Hors de question ! J'ai finis les tests ! Je rentre chez moi !"_

_Sasuke remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait par la présence de l'Hokage. Il se releva et vit que Naruto n'avait aucune marque sur les bras. Aucune marque ! Alors qu'il était censé avoir finit ses tests depuis une heure ?! Sakura resta assise sans comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. _

_"Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu reviens dans cette pièce immédiatement ! Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais vérifier."_

_Prit de panique, Naruto recula. Tsunade tenta une approche, mais une chaise explosa à ses pieds. Sakura cria de surprise. Tous restèrent surpris par la vitesse et la force avec laquelle le blond avait envoyé la chaise au sol._

_"Je ne suis pas un putain de rat de laboratoire ! Hurla-t-il avant de partir en courant"_

_Il planta là ses compagnons et la Hokage, sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Sakura se releva en le voyant courir._

_"Naruto, attends !"_

_"Sakura, laisse-le. Ordonna sèchement Tsunade."_

_Incrédule, les deux ninjas questionnèrent la Hokage du regard. Celle-ci semblait réfléchir aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Sasuke regarda dans la direction que venait d'emprunter le blond avant de se tourner vers la Hokage en fronçant les sourcils._

_"Tsunade-sama, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto n'a pas de marques ?"_

_Sakura sursauta en avisant son collègue._

_"Il n'en avait pas ?! S'écria-t-elle."_

_"Non, répondit Tsunade. Aucune. Médicaments, drogues ou poisons, rien ne marche avec lui..."_

_Cette annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Sasuke. La phrase du blond lui retraversa l'esprit : "On pari que ça nous fait rien ?". Naruto avait beau ne se douter de rien au début de la journée, cette nouvelle lui avait apparemment fait un énorme choc, surtout que l'Hokage avait décidée de lui faire passer tout les tests dans la même journée. Il serra fortement les poings, en colère. _

_"Mais ce n'est pas possible, Tsunade-sama ! Aucun Humain ne peut être immunisé à tout ! S'écria une nouvelle fois la rosée."_

_"Je le sais, et pourtant Naruto est tout ce qu'il y a de plus Humain... Murmura-t-elle. Bah, j'irais voir s'il se sent mieux ce soir. N'y pensez plus, après tout il a toujours eut un système immunitaire exceptionnel. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise." _

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! _

_Et de son côté, Naruto pensait la même chose. Il avait vu les produits les plus dangereux et mortels être tout simplement engloutis par son organisme. Le GHB, par exemple, lui déclenchait juste un fou rire de cinq minutes. Il trouvait même que la cocaïne avait goût de sucre ! Il avait eut peur, affreusement peur. Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal. La vieille lui avait dit qu'il était exceptionnel, mais il ne voyait pas les choses du même angle. Il se voyait comme un monstre, ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit Humain ! Il courut s'enfermer chez lui et commença à sangloter. En voyant les cercles toujours dessinés sur sa peau, le blond se griffa les avants bras de colère avant d'aller se les frotter sous l'eau. Il ne voulait pas que ça reste, il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai !_

_Il finit par se calmer et s'allongea sur son lit, prit d'une grande fatigue. Il espéra trouver le sommeil pour se réveiller et constater que tout était normal, mais il se posait trop de questions pour pouvoir s'endormir. La nuit tombait lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit près de sa vitre. Se retournant mollement, il vit Sasuke assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Naruto se releva, surprit. _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu connais pas les portes ?"_

_"Tu l'as fermé, idiot."_

_"Ah ? Peut-être..."_

_Le brun entra et referma la fenêtre. Il se planta en face du blond, l'examinant de haut en bas. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. _

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Non, décidément tu es bien le même abrutit..."_

_Surprit, le blond fixa son ami, incrédule. Celui-ci ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux. Sasuke lui agrippa un bras et tira la manche pour vérifier. Rien. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune marque. Naruto vira au rouge et retira son bras pour le cacher dans son dos. _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fous bâtard ?!"_

_Comme réponse, le brun retroussa sa manche, laissant apparaître des dizaines de plaques rouges. Naruto déglutit et détourna les yeux. _

_"Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas ?"_

_Le blond secoua la tête en reculant._

_"Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?!"_

_Sasuke s'avança sur le lit et lui agrippa le bras. Naruto commença à se débattre mais le brun réussit à le plaquer contre le mur. Il le fixa gravement, attendant une réponse._

_"Tu mens."_

_"J'aimerais mentir Bâtard ! Lui hurla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait, alors lâche moi !"_

_Surpris de cette réponse, Sasuke desserra son étreinte. Naruto en profita pour le repousser. _

_"Et, qu'est ce que ça t'as fait ?"_

_Le blond le dévisagea quelques instants, incrédule, avant de baisser les yeux. Il avisa le flacon que lui avait donné la vieille et le prit en main; Il l'agita devant le nez de Sasuke qui lut :_

_"LSD ?"_

_"Presque, il est mélangé avec je sais plus trop quoi, pour que ça fasse une réaction. C'est le seul que j'ai pas encore testé, Tsunade-baba m'a demandé de le faire quand elle est passé tout à l'heure..."_

_"Et tu vas le faire ? Demanda le brun, intrigué."_

_"Ouais... Normalement ça devrait me brûler, mais..."_

_"Mais ?"_

_Naruto secoua la tête._

_"Tu vas voir."_

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond remplit la petite seringue avec quelques gouttes. Assis sur le lit en face de lui, le brun regardait attentivement ce que son ami était en train de faire. Naruto avisa l'aiguille d'un œil mauvais avant de la glisser sous sa peau. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, car il n'aimait pas beaucoup les piqûres. Le blond s'avança un peu vers lui et lui tendit son bras, le brun se pencha un peu pour voir._

_Lorsque Naruto s'injecta le produit, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant le liquide se faire littéralement absorbé comme s'il était dans une éponge. Le blond, lui, ne sentit absolument rien et retira l'aiguille, contrarié. _

_"Tu vois ? Murmura-t-il tristement."_

_Bouche-bée, le brun regarda le flacon, puis le bras halé, puis encore le flacon. _

_"C'est... ça te fait rien ?! S'exclama-t-il."_

_Naruto secoua la tête. _

_"Comme si ce n'était que de l'eau... murmura-t-il en reposant le flacon."_

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Il lui agrippa les joues et les tira fortement. Naruto cria de surprise. _

_"Mais bordel !"_

_Le brun se rassit en le fixant._

_"Non, tu es décidément bien le même idiot. Naruto-baka."_

_Le blond le regarda un instant, encore plus surprit. Il venait de lui dire qu'il se fichait qu'il soit ainsi ? Il baissa les yeux et se caressa le bras en soupirant. _

_"J'en aurais bien voulu, au moins une... murmura-t-il."_

_"Alors toi... t'es vraiment maso, lui lança Sasuke d'un ton blasé."_

_Naruto releva les yeux vers lui avant d'exploser de rire. Sasuke le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. _

_"évidement que je le suis ! Qui d'autre essayerait d'être ami avec toi, sinon ? Nan parce qu'avec ton caractère de merde... Faut bien être maso !"_

_Le brun resta bouche-bée un instant avant de détourner les yeux, gêné parce que le blond venait de lui dire._

_"Tss... Uzunatocatchi."_

_Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, ce fut à ce moment précis que l'Uchiwa commença à avoir des sentiments pour le moins étranges pour Naruto._

* * *

Le blond sourit en repensant à cette journée. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, Naruto était heureux de voir son équipe enfin complète. Le brun et lui se prenaient souvent la tête, comme toujours. La seule différence était qu'ils ne se battaient plus. Sasuke ne voulait plus le tuer, et était même du genre protecteur envers lui. Et cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre.

Un jour, le cœur de Naruto s'était emballé violemment sans aucune raison. Ils étaient en mission spéciale pour capturer des ninjas déserteurs, et ceux-ci avaient faillis les repérer. Au final, l'équipe 7 réussit à tous les capturer. Cependant, à la fin de la mission, Naruto commença à trembler, sous la surprise de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ou... Ouais ! Je dois être un peu fatigué, c'est tout, ria le concerné.

- Hn...

Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que le réceptacle ne pouvait pas tomber malade grâce à Kurama. Naruto, lui, fonça chez la Hokage dès leur retour. Il déboula dans la pièce sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

- Ba-chan ! C'est une catastrophe ! Cria-t-il.

La concerné qui était plongé dans ses papiers se redressa brusquement. D'une part parce que le blond était censé être en mission, et parce qu'il semblait totalement paniqué.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?! S'écria-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je suis malade !

Surprise, et en colère que le blond l'ai dérangé en lui faisant croire l'impossible, Tsunade lui flanqua un grand coup de poing en l'insultant d'idiot. Naruto se redressa en se massant le crâne.

- Mais ça va pas, non ?! C'est sérieux Ba-chan ! J'suis MA-LA-DE ! Cria-t-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

La Hokage le regarda un instant, incrédule.

- Naruto, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, grogna-t-elle.

Le concerné lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant la mission. Et il ne voyait aucun rapport entre sa maladie et ses collègues qui se portaient extrêmement bien. Tsunade le regardait avec un petit rictus moqueur alors qu'il était sur le point de piquer une crise. N'ayant jamais rien ressentit, c'était plutôt compréhensible. La Hokage s'assoit en soupirant.

- Bon, écoutes Naruto, tu n'es pas malade.

- Mais Ba-chan !

- Tu es amoureux ! Triple idiot !

Le blond vacilla en balbutiant.

- A... Amoureux...? Mais de qui ?

Tsunade se massa les sinus de dépitation, car c'était plus qu'évident pour elle. C'est à se moment là que le reste de l'équipe entra dans le bureau. Naruto tenta de cacher sa gène, mais il tremblait encore un peu.

- Bonjour Tsunade-sama ! S'exclama Sakura.

La concerné soupira avant de les saluer. Kakashi rendit le rapport de la mission alors que le blond alla s'asseoir lourdement dans le canapé.

- Tu vas bien Naruto ? Demanda la rosée.

- Pas de problèmes ! Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sai s'avança un peu et lui lança un sourire incertain.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien parce que tu as perdu tes boules ?

Naruto sursauta et l'avisa avec un œil mauvais avant de lui hurler sous la surprise de l'Uchiwa :

- Mais laisse mes boules tranquille !

Un raclement de gorge de l'Hokage mit fin à cette discussion gênante. Elle s'adressa au blond :

- Naruto, je te dispense de mission pendant une semaine. Tu dois te reposer un peu.

- QUOI ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Le reste de l'équipe resta surprise à cette annonce.

- Mais Ba-chan, je vais bien ! Protesta-t-il.

- Regarde-toi deux secondes, et on en reparlera, fit-elle. Tu n'es pas en état de reprendre une mission.

Naruto grogna en croisant les bras.

- ça ne m'empêchera pas de... Commença-t-il.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! C'est un ordre ! Gronda-t-elle.

Le blond se renfrogna et décida de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte. La Hokage poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Sakura, inquiète.

- Naruto est un idiot qui n'est même pas capable de décrypter ses sentiments, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Il n'est pas malade alors ? Questionna Sasuke.

- Bien sûr que non ! Le jour où il sera malade, il faudra s'inquiéter, répondit la blonde. Kakashi, je n'ai pas de nouvelles missions pour vous pour le moment. Et... Ne posez pas de questions à Naruto en ce qui concerne son état, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour l'instant.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Pas de missions, ça voulait dire au moins deux jours de repos. L'équipe ressortit du bureau. Sakura se questionnait sur le mal-être de son collègue, Sai ne comprenait pas la situation, le sensei souriait béatement sous son masque, ce qui confirma ce que pensait Sasuke. Il avait bien vu la réaction du blond lorsqu'il avait dû se cacher avec lui. Collés l'un contre l'autre, il avait sentit les battements de cœurs irréguliés de Naruto et avait vu son visage rougir fortement. Le brun en était sûr maintenant. L'Uzumaki avait des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments puissants même ! Et cet idiot ne savait pas ce que c'était !

Sasuke rosit légèrement en riant nerveusement, et Sakura lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il s'excusa en disant qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, et partit.

Sans rire ? Naruto l'avait coursé pendant quatre longues années, avait tout tenté pour le ramener, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses sentiments ? Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau tellement la situation était absurde. L'Uchiwa, lui, était certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond et avait été vraiment très heureux de voir cette réaction sur son ami lorsqu'il avait fait exprès de le coller contre lui pendant la mission.

Sasuke ne comptait pas aller voir Naruto pour l'instant en se disant qu'il en avait déjà assez fait, et peut être même trop. Il considéra que son ami était déjà assez bouleversé comme ça, mais il était déçu que le blond ne ce soit pas rendu compte de ses sentiments. Le brun rentra chez lui en soupirant et décida de ranger un peu sa maison pour se changer les idées.

Naruto, lui, était allongé sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Il tentait de savoir qui avait put le chambouler à ce point et se remémora la mission. Tout lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Son état avait changé lorsque Sasuke l'avait camouflé avec lui sous sa cape à l'approche de leurs cibles. Le brun était en vérité à moitié allongé sur lui (dans une position que le blond identifiait maintenant de très suspecte), un kunaï en main au cas où ils se feraient repérés. Ils étaient tellement proches que le blond avait entendu la respiration lente de Sasuke, il avait vu une veine de son cou se gonfler par un afflux sanguin, il avait sentit son odeur particulière qu'il trouvait agréable, et touché la peau étrangement douce du bras qui le maintenait au sol. Ce contact avait presque suffit à faire exploser son cœur, qui battait affreusement fort dans sa poitrine.

Il s'était raidit lorsque les cibles étaient à deux doigts de les repérer, et l'Uchiwa avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du blond en se baissant pour se faire petit. Il écrasait son ami sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les rendant encore plus proches et faisant violemment rougir l'Uzumaki. Naruto s'était demandé s'il n'en profitait pas un peu pour lui montrer sa supériorité, mais Sasuke était trop concentré sur la mission et ne pensait pas vraiment au blond, sous lui, qui était à la limite de l'étouffement. Une fois que les cibles étaient partis assez loin, le brun s'était un peu relevé en rangeant son kunaï, il avait alors semblé comprendre que la situation était franchement suspecte, et avait esquissé un sourire moqueur.

Naruto rougit violemment en se souvenant de cette scène. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, toujours en tremblant un peu. Lui et Sasuke ? Il serait amoureux de l'Uchiwa ?! Il secoua la tête. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il se sentait bien avec lui. En y repensant, il le trouvait même affreusement irrésistible. Le blond s'assied pour réfléchir à cette découverte lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il baissa les yeux et sursauta.

Il bandait.

Et c'était pas une demi-molle !

Affreusement gêné de la situation, il se mordit le poing pour se calmer.

_"Voilà qu'il me fait de l'effet maintenant... pensa-t-il. Ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! Calme tes ardeurs Naruto ! C'est pas parce qu'il s'est collé à toi qu'il..."_

Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et murmura :

- Il s'est collé à moi... Oh merde ! Et s'il m'aimait ?! S'écria-t-il.

Il se plaqua immédiatement une main sur la bouche comme pour ravaler la connerie qu'il venait de sortir et commença à faire les cent pas.

_"Bon Naruto, tu te calme ! C'est Sasuke bordel ! Ce bâtard associable n'aurait jamais pensé à faire un truc pareil, tu arrête de te faire des films immédiatement ! Et puis c'est... C'est un mec ! Oh bordel Naru ! Nan attend, c'est pas possible ça ! Premièrement j'aime les filles, et aucun mec ne m'a fait cet effet avant... J'peux donc pas être Bi. Deuxièmement, Sasuke me déteste... Bon, peut être pas tant que ça, mais on s'engueule tout le temps. Et troisièmement... Il me faut une douche."_

Naruto bondit donc dans la salle de bain et enclencha le jet d'eau froid au maximum pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il ne put retenir un cri parce que l'eau était glaciale, mais c'était voulu. Sortant de sa douche, il fut soulagé de voir que son membre avait décidé de se calmer. Le blond soupira. Il aimait Sasuke... Dans un sens, il trouvait cela plutôt logique. Se passant une main sur le visage, il se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire dans ce genre de situation.

Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il n'avançait à rien. Tout ça parce que Sasuke avait eut la bonne idée de se planquer avec lui, alors qu'ils auraient pus tout simplement attraper les ninjas déserteurs pour les interroger au lieu de les suivre vers leur planque. Naruto se stoppa en plein milieu de la pièce, se souvenant soudainement d'une lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Naruto bouillait et attrapa sa veste. Le blond sortit de chez lui et courut jusqu'à chez Sasuke en serrant les poings.

Le brun, lui, venait tout juste de finir de ranger des dossiers qui traînaient dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit frapper. N'attendant personne, il haussa les sourcils en allant ouvrir et fut très surprit de tomber sur le blond qu'il n'espérait pas voir avant le lendemain.

- Naruto ?

- C'est de ta faute bâtard ! Répare ça immédiatement !

Surprit, Sasuke le laissa entrer en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu pa...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le blond l'avait collé contre le mur tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Ne comprenant pas, il ne réagit que trop tard lorsque Naruto combla la distance qu'il restait entre eux en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Il se recula quelques secondes plus tard, laissant un Sasuke sous le choc appuyé sur le mur.

- De ça, répondit-t-il à la question inachevée. Alors ?

- Qu...? Comment ça : "Alors" ?!

Le brun avait totalement changé de couleur, devenu rouge pivoine, il tentait de calmer les battements affolants de son cœur. Naruto le détailla de haut en bas avant de s'exclamer, comme s'il venait de faire une bourde :

- Ah zut...! C'est pareil.

- Pareil que quoi ?! Cria-t-il presque.

- Ben, que moi ! Tu agis comme moi, tu sais, quand tu m'avais plaqué sous toi... fit-il suspicieusement.

Sasuke le regarda, incrédule, et ne comprenant absolument pas où le blond voulait en venir.

- Hn...?

- Bâtard ! Fais pas comme si tu comprenait pas ! Tu m'aime oui ou non ?!

L'Uchiwa s'étrangla presque à cette demande, qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer.

- C'est quoi cette question ?!

- Rah, mais on s'en fous... Répond !

Naruto agissait bizarrement, depuis qu'il était entré chez lui il avait constamment changé de couleur, passant au rouge au moins trois fois.

- Et ça fera quoi si je répond ? Tu compte soigner ta sois disant maladie en fonction de ce que je dirais ?

Naruto se renfrogna en détournant les yeux. Sasuke soupira.

- C'est ridicule.

- Non ça l'est pas ! C'est de ta faute si j'me sens bizarre !

- Et il a fallu que je te plaque de force, sous moi, pour que tu t'en rende compte ?!

Sur quoi l'Uchiwa partit dans un long rire, laissant le blond sur le cul.

- Et... Et alors ? Répondit Naruto en ne comprenant pas le sous entendu.

- Tu es vraiment plus idiot que je ne le croyait, répondit-il une fois calmé.

- Eh ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de prendre les initiatives. Lui agrippant l'épaule et se retournant, il plaqua violemment le blond contre le mur où il était adossé. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise, et constater que ses poignets étaient fermement maintenus près de sa tête par les mains du brun.

- Ahh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu..?

L'Uchiwa, pour sa petite vengeance, ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa de force. Surprit, le blond rougit fortement alors que Sasuke le forçait à ouvrir la bouche. Il réussit finalement à glisser sa langue dans la cavité de Naruto. Celui-ci semblait perdre ses forces à ce contact. Sa langue rencontrait celle du brun, et celui-ci s'amusait à jouer avec son muscle, cherchant toujours à le toucher. Le cœur du blond s'emballa rapidement et il commença à trembler.

Relâchant ses poignets, Sasuke enfouit ses mains dans la tignasse dorée de Naruto. L'Uzumaki ne chercha pas à le repousser et passa même ses bras autour du brun. Celui-ci profita de son avantage pour mieux s'installer et caler son genoux entre les cuisses de Naruto. Le blond poussa un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser. Sasuke dût se reculer par manque d'oxygène, et seul un mince filet de salive les reliait encore.

Haletant, Naruto tenta de repousser un peu le brun lorsqu'il sentit le genoux bouger entre ses jambes. Mais Sasuke saisit son entrejambe d'une main possessive, faisant gémir le blond qui était toujours aussi rouge.

- Je te fais de l'effet, on dirait.

- Ta... Ta gueule ! Protesta-t-il.

Le brun raffermit son emprise tout en caressant le pantalon devenu bien dur. Naruto poussa un cri incertain et voulu de nouveau repousser Sasuke.

- A... Attend !

Comme l'Uchiwa lui envoyait un regard interrogateur, il reprit en tentant de calmer sa respiration.

- ça... ça va trop vite...! On ne devrait pas... !

Contrarié parce qu'il avait envie de lui depuis longtemps, Sasuke relâcha le blond, qui émit un soupir de soulagement.

- Ma réponse ne te convient pas ?

- T'appelles ça une réponse ?! Bon sang, Sasuke... Tu ne sais même pas si je suis d'accord !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ta réaction d'hier, le fait que tu viennes chez moi pour m'embrasser, sans compter que tu n'avais franchement pas l'air contre ce que je viens de faire, ça me prouve que tu n'es pas d'accord !

Le blond rougit de nouveau.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... Murmura-t-il pour se justifier.

- Moi je sais.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais.

- Alors ?

- Tu m'aimes, c'est évident.

- Et... Et tu ressens quoi ? Demanda Naruto, rouge comme une pivoine.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas nié, le brun sourit en s'approcha de nouveau et lui murmura :

- Tu es la seule personne pour qui j'ai ce genre de sentiments, tout simplement parce que...

- Parce que...? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton, captivé par les yeux brillants de Sasuke.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le blond l'avait bien deviné, mais l'entendre était autre chose. Il serra brutalement le brun dans ses bras en riant nerveusement.

- Je t'ai vu me poursuivre sans relâche, tout tenter pour moi. Et ce jour-là, quand je t'ai demandé ce pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix me ramener, tu m'as répondu que j'étais ton ami. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais entendre. Je voulais que ce soit réciproque pour toi, j'en étais presque persuadé. Mais, malgré ça, ma haine était plus forte...

Naruto se crispa.

- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Sasuke. Je voulais que tu revienne parce que je tenais à toi plus qu'à tout autre chose. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... Je n'ai jamais rien ressentit à part la douleur. Maladies, poisons, drogues... ce n'est rien pour moi. Mais là, je... Je ne savais pas que ça faisait ça...

- Tu croyais vraiment être malade ?

- Ouais... C'est idiot.

- Alors, tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, Sasuke, je t'aime ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Sur quoi le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément. Ce désir féroce qui était né en lui ressortait avec force. Il avait envie de lui, il en voulait plus. Naruto se laissait de nouveau submerger par ces sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il sentait les mains de Sasuke trembler de désir sur ses hanches, le faisant frisonner. Quittant sa bouche, il mordilla sa mâchoire jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille, avant de redescendre dans son cou tout en recommençant ses pressions sur le membre, resté dur, de Naruto.

- Sas... commença-t-il pour protester.

- Je te veux depuis trop longtemps, lui murmura le brun.

Cette simple phrase le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il ne put ignorer qu'il le désirait également et accepta en se laissant entraîner vers la chambre. Là, Sasuke l'embrassait partout où il le pouvait tout en retirant leurs vêtements. Allongé sur le lit, le blond se laissait aller aux caresses sensuelles de son amant. Gémissant et se cabrant de plaisir à chaque nouveauté. Léchant, mordillant, suçotant et caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, Sasuke décida de préparer son blond à la suite.

Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il était censé faire. Ses idées se mélangeaient follement dès que Sasuke le touchait. On lui avait expliqué ce phénomène il y a quelques années. Il s'imaginait aux emprises d'une drogue puissante qui le faisait fondre sur place, chassant toute autres pensées de sa tête. Un mélange de LSD et de cocaïne qui lui brûlait les veines et les muscles de son corps. Petit à petit. Comme une douce torture.

La douleur de la pénétration s'était vite dissipée grâce à sa guérison rapide, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas car il goûtait aux plaisirs que lui offrait son brun. Il gémissait et criait d'un plaisir presque irréel, griffant le dos de son compagnon par moments. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté tellement le plaisir était bon. Au moment suprême, son dos se cabra en arrière alors qu'une vague de frissons et de plaisir le parcourait. Son corp devint étrangement chaud alors qu'il expulsait ces sensations dans un puissant râle. Sasuke gémit fortement en sentant le corps de Naruto se resserrer autour de lui, provoquant sa jouissance.

Ils se laissèrent retomber sur les draps salis en haletant bruyamment. Naruto comprit qu'il n'était pas immunisé à tout, car il venait de découvrir qu'il existait une drogue à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Et cette drogue s'appelait l'amour, avec un grand A. Le blond se mit à rire de sa trouvaille sous le regard interrogateur de son brun.

- En fait, on peut dire que tu es ma drogue.

Cette comparaison fit rire Sasuke.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça.

Naruto lui sourit avant de lui, lancer un regard remplis d'étoiles. L'Uchiwa haussa les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

- Dis, on recommence ?

- T'es déjà accroc ?! S'exclama le brun, épuisé.

- On dirait bien, lui lança le blond avec un grand sourire.


End file.
